Mort aux templiers
by sylaiise
Summary: 1795 - After the death of his beloved Élise De la Serre, Arno lives a lonely life. His café and the fellow assassin 'Frédéric Leroux' are the only reason why he even leaves his villa. When Frédéric makes him talk to an unknown woman, his whole life changes within a few days.


No one expected that their father would call them to dine so early in the morning. Mathis and Alain were the ones who would lead the family to further glory; the women were simply spares. Yvette was at the right age to be sold. Maybe Thomas wanted to talk about this? While all of them could only enjoy a few bites from the fresh croissants, all four children expected their father's arrival with incredibly nervously.

The door was opened and the sound was like a command, telling them to sit straight and proud. Sounding like a children's chore, they greeted their father, and the head of the family took his seat.

"There are a few things we need to discuss." he began to speak, while eating the rich breakfast. He took a deep breath and continued:"I was able to gather some information for your future, Alain. A woman, wealth, property, everything a young man like you needs. Currently it is controlled by Assassins, but soon you will take over the scepter as a Marquis. You will depart after the wedding with your personal chosen one."

No words were spoken, so he continued to talk. Yvette saw the fear in her brother's eyes – an unbelievably sudden request was made of him, and he wasn't able to decline.

"Mathis, you will travel with me to Paris. We need to plan the next few steps against the brotherhood." Her older brother nodded. It was another opportunity to visit his wife and child – a sweet little secret that only Yvette knew about.

"Yvette, you shall accompany us, but not for discussing our plans. You will infiltrate the Café Theatre in Île Saint-Louis. We received hints from an anonymous source. Your orders will be collecting information and observing the Café's owner." She nodded as well.

This was good. She intended to ask him if she could accompany them to Paris anyway.

"Mon papa, what about me? Do I need to stay at home again?" Marie asked and he placed his hand on hers. "Madame Roux will take care of you. We will be back in a few days."

A short summary was spoken by Mathis before the family ended their meal and took preparations for the day.

Even if the revolution was still ongoing, there were a few districts which remained peaceful and quiet. The day was typically enjoyed: Pretentious, wasted and ostentatious.  
Dressed in the finest fabric, with silken ribbons and a lacy umbrella, Yvette took a walk with her female companion – a maid from her father's household in Île Saint- Louis. Their direction was the famous Café Theatre. Both of them talked only a few necessary words since it would have been too risky to tell her things about her work. To risk her death was something evitable, and Yvette was far too kind-hearted to see her die. Sometimes, Mathis and Alain told her stories about her mother and how similar their traits were. Most of her memories vanished while she was trained for being a templar someday – but she was able to recall her face. A beautiful, proud woman is what she saw, when she closed her eyes for a daydream.

As the maid next to her told a joke, Yvette noticed that they already reached the Café's entrance. Carefully she entered the building and tried to throw her nervousness away, like a coat – even if it didn't really work out as she imagined. They chose a place to sit and tried to speak a few words again – they had to look like simple visitors in a Café, right? Ordering their cake and café, Yvette's nervousness returned with every passing second.

And then her target entered his establishment. His dark blue coat immediately told her that he was the one she was looking for. He was somehow as tall as her brother Alain, and had longer, brownish hair – Yvette stared for too long, as both of their eyes met and she tried not to choke on her sip of coffee. Right in time, she saved her dress from stains.

Ah, how bitter this foreign drink was. And even with more sugar and more water –it still would taste as terrible as before. But what sacrifices she made for the mission's sake. Even the cake wasn't as amazing as everyone told her. As she exchanged a few words with the maid, a somehow larger person appeared next to them, and she looked up into the assassin's brown pair of eyes.

"Mademoiselle, I thought you'd like our dish of the day?" he offered.

Incredible. He was blinded by her looks, and now she had his attention. Yvette nodded, smiled, and accepted the offer. "It's on the house." he added and smiled carefully. "Why, thank you, monsieur."

Then he walked away, again. Yvette tasted it – it was better than the cake. Definitely better. It distracted her. _Let's start a conversation. Ask the maid how she was and a joke here, a joke there and oh my god, he's still looking at me!_

Yvette did not know what was happening right now. She never had something to do with other men, except her brother. In the past fifteen years, her training's importance was far more important than a marriage or liaison. And for over a decade, she was told that assassins were merciless killers. Was she somehow afraid? Suddenly, she was reminded of the mysterious death of a young Templar lady called Élise De La Serre – after she had something to do with assassins – made gulp. First the woman lost her father thanks to a traitor in the own ranks, then she died a terrible death.

"Julie, please, let us leave." "B-But mademoiselle, the cake. Please, I would love to eat up the cake." the maid said and Yvette sighed, not trying to show how nervous she was. She couldn't do this, she wasn't able to infiltrate the house of the assassin and steal his things.  
"Alright, let's go easy on this. We will eat the first piece of cake and take the others with us. And they will be for you only." Julie, young as she was, nodded with a big smile.

Suddenly, the cake wasn't as delicious as before. Her anxiety got worse with every bite she took.  
Her self-esteem slowly turned into insecurity and fear. As Julie finished her piece of cake, Yvette immediately left her place and walked out of the Café. She felt like imploding – her hearts beat was fast and she wasn't able to take a proper breath.

Released from the fact, that she was able to leave this place, she hadn't noticed, that Julie had not followed her. Did the girl forget to pay the cake or what-?

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry for interrupting, but…"  
She turned around – pure impatience was displayed and she hoped that it would shoo him away.  
"… may I ask for your name? I would like to remember it. For the next time we see each other."

Somehow impressed by him insisting on knowing her name, she wasn't able to hold back a careful smile. This man wasn't a violent killer. Not at all.

"Yvette." she said and turned away without waiting longer for the maid, who already came after her.

"I can't believe it! You really did it!" Arno got a tight hug from his fellow assassin colleague Frédéric and was afraid to say a word. "Asking for her name is an achievement for you, then? What enthusiasm I feel, so out of the sudden." he said with an sarcastic tone in his voice. Frédéric made a strange grunt. "Well, she was beautiful. And quite curios." -"But she isn't Élise." Arno commented quietly. Frédéric sighed. "You can't love old, rotten bones, as harsh as I sound. Try to loosen up, my friend. A new woman might help you with this! Maybe – just maybe – Yvette will return to your Café!"

Even if Arno shrugged with his shoulders, he somehow hoped that Frédéric was right. He really wished for Yvette to show up again in his Café.


End file.
